


“Darling, Show me!”

by MajaTheWriter



Series: Dirty details! [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Caught, Cuddle, Cum-shot, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Kissing, Light-blue satin sheets, Love, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, cum kink, jerking off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 04:06:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12073194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajaTheWriter/pseuds/MajaTheWriter
Summary: Alec comes home late and finds Magnus naked on the bed masturbating.





	“Darling, Show me!”

It was late when Alec finally got back to the loft Saturday evening. He had texted Magnus earlier telling him that he wouldn’t call him when he was on his way because he knew that he´d be home around 1 am. So he was not surprised when he got back to the loft and saw that no lights were on, and it was completely quiet. Alec quietly put his bow and arrow by the door, along with his boots, and slipped off his jacket, which he hung up by the door. He listed into the corridor, and down the hall towards their bedroom. He yawned and rubbed his eyes. He was looking forward to not having to get up tomorrow because he finally cashed in his “day-off” ticket. 

He got to their bedroom door, and then he heard heavy breathing, not snoring-heavy, more like moaning-heavy. He pushed open the door slowly, and the picture he was met with was by far one of the hottest things he had ever seen In his entire life. 

There on the king size bed was Magnus lying with his long golden legs spread across the light blue satin sheets. He was completely naked, his head was tilted back in pleasure. His one left hand was twisting his nipple, and his right hand was pumping his massive erection. It looked like he had been going for a while. The tip of his dick was bright pink, and he had pre-come gathered at the tip. He was purposely avoiding spreading it around because he knew that Alec always gets turned on by licking of the gathered cum. 

“Darling, why don´t you come in” he moaned out as he moved his left hand from his hard abused nipple, up to his hair which he tugged backward, while he arched his back in pleasure. 

“Uhh..Mag…Uhhh” 

“Darling, please. darling strip for me babyyyy, Strip for me, show me your beautiful sexy body”. Magnus said as he speeds up his hand over his dick. 

Alec´s mouth had gone dry, he was already rock hard in his jeans, his eyes were glued to Magnus´s body.  
He moved towards the bed and pulled off his t-shirt. He moved his hands to his pants, but the Magnus heavy voice abruptly his actions. 

“Darling touch yourself, aahh, twist your pink buds, for me, make them hard”. 

He rubbed his nipple, lightly, and then squeezed it with his callused fingers, while the other hand traveled down to give himself and rough squeeze through the denim jeans, moaning heavily.

“Ahhhh Yes. Darling, Alexander, show me” Magnus bit his lip and let go of his dick, and moved his hands down to his heavy balls. “Show me how you like to touch yourself, Darling”. 

“Yeeesss,” Alec said quietly while fumbling around with the zipper, trying to get his jeans off as fast as he could. He finally managed to open the trousers, and pulled them down to his feet along with his black boxers.  
“Ohhhh good, Darling, you, mmmhhh, I wish I could get my hands on you, but I want to try this new thing,” he said panting heavily while running his thumb over the sensitive head of his dick. 

“Tell me, Mags, what should I do,” he said standing by the bed, now completely naked, with a sheen of sweat covering his chest. 

“Lay down, here” Magnus got up and patted on the bed where he had just been lying. 

Alec climbed onto the bed and laid in the exact spot, where Magnus had been lying, it was warm and smelled like Magnus.  
Magnus bent down and kissed him passionately, his lips tugging on Alec´s bottom lips, and then sliding his tongue into Alec´s warm mouth. Alec´s tongue instantly meets his, and Alec shuddered in pleasure. 

“As much as I want to do this forever, there is something else I want more” Magnus said licking his lips. 

He looked down towards Alec´s long, thick, beautiful cock, it was perfect. The perfect length, thickness, and just so sensitive. 

Magnus moved up on the bed and put his knees on each side of Alec´s thighs. He took his dick in his hand, and took Alec dick in the other, and slowly rubbed their slits together.  
Alec closed his eyes in pleasure and ran his hands up and down Magnus, strong, golden thighs. 

“Now, darling, I want you to touch yourself like I wasn´t even here”. Show me how you like it”. Magnus said letting go of Alec´s dick. 

Alec surged up and gave Magnus a bruising kiss, then he flopped back down into the soft, warm sheets. He grabbed his straining erection, and stroked himself, lightly. 

“Ahhhhh Yeesss, Alexander, Keep going, darling” Magnus moaned as stroked himself quickly, and bucked and rubbed his balls against Alec´s. 

“Ohhhh goooood, Magsss, I´m sooo, ahhhh it feeeels” Alec said jerking harder. 

“I love your lip, th-they are sooo full, warm, soft, aahhhhh. Darling, I love them around m-my needy cook”. 

“Ohhh I love when you talk like that, Ohhh yeeesss, it gets me sooo hard, sooo horny” Alec panted out, as he got closer to the edge. 

“Ahhhhhh yeeeesss Darling, I l-love when y-you ahhh lick my aahhh, and your big hands, when you open me up. I-i´m sooo close, Darling tell me, tell me you're close too”. 

“Mags, I'm gonna, I'm gonna come, ahhhhh yaaa here it comes, my sweet cum, Magnus cum on my stomach, please NOW!” Alec shouted as he started coming, at the same time Magnus scooted closer to Alec´s stomach and aimed his dick towards his abs. 

“Ahhhhhh, yaa here it comes, darling your sooooo AAAAHHHHHH!” Magnus moaned as he shoots thick, white spurts of cum on Alec´s hard abs. 

Alec looked up at his beautiful boyfriend, how was stroking himself through his orgasm.  
Then Magnus collapsed beside Alec, on the blue sheets, he leaned up to kiss Alec, while running a finger through his cum on Alec´s abs. He pulled back from the kiss, and moved his cum-covered finger to Alec´s lips, and spread the seamen on his wet, puffy, pink lips. Alec licked his lips and moaned. 

“More” Alec whispered. 

Magnus ran two fingers through the thick cum and held his fingers just above, Alec´s mouth. 

“Open up, darling” Magnus said with a sexy sultry tone. 

Alec opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue and licked Magnus long fingers, he moved his lips over them and started sucking his fingers, as if it was Magnus´s cock.  
Magnus pulled his fingers from Alec´s mouth and replaced them with his lips. 

“So what did you think about that,” Magnus said cuddling, into Alec´s warm body. 

“That was the best welcome home surprise ever, I almost came when I first saw you, It was so hot. Alec said yawning.  
“Me too” Magnus.  
“Mags?, Babe, I want to show you something tomorrow”.  
“Tomorrow is all yours, but let´s get some sleep now”. Magnus said as he kissed Alec good night.  
“Yeaaaah,” Alec said already nodding off. 

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appeciated.  
> Let me know if i should write a squeal?


End file.
